The Blind Stranger
by Lazerus the wanderer
Summary: Dav is a simple man. A farmer by choice and blind by accident. He meets three strangers and makes some changes about his situation.


The man looked up as he heard footsteps draw closer. He sniffed the air and set the shovel against the nearby tree. He stepped out of the irrigation channel and towards the travelers. "Greetings Master and Ladies," he said with a bow. He heard a familiar click of a gun hammer being drawn back. He looked up. "Do not worry about me. I am a poor blind farmer that is simply trying to get by in this wasteland. So kindly put away your weapons little miss." He heard a gasp and there was a swish as the woman put away the gun. He motioned for them to follow. He walked carefully to the small adobe building he stayed in. "How did you know..." a woman said. "That you had drawn a gun? You pulled back the hammer. Barely noticeable unless you have learned to see with your ears," he said. He turned suddenly. "Are you being followed?" "Possibly, but why do you ask," the other woman asked. "There is a very loud vehicle coming in this direction," the blind man said. "Go inside and do not make a sound." He motioned them inside. He heard them pass him and he walked back to the irrigation ditch. It was beginning to fill with cold water. He stepped down into it and fumbled for the shovel. As soon as he bent to dig, a massive vehicle that of hurt his ears drew up to his small home. He looked up as he heard feet approaching. "You seen anyone farmer," a harsh voice said. "A blind man can not see any one." The man grunted. "But there was a trio of people here about a week ago. Not sure where they went but they asked where south was. Did not seem too happy when I said I did not know. Cleaned me out of food for the summer too." He shrugged and went back to digging. He bent over and felt the curve of the ditch and smiled. As I wanted it to feel, he thought. He heard a whispered conversation between a group of men nearby. He did not give indication he was listening. "So that Vash was here with those two women," harsh voice said. "Let's kill the farmer," a greasy voice said. He heard a gun hammer cock back. The blind man tensed his muscles. "Idiot. We can't leave a trail of bodies behind us," harsh voice said. "We just tell the farmer who was here and to be careful who he talks with. Besides, I don't think a blind man is worth killing." "Alright." "Hey farmer," harsh voice said. The blind man looked up to acknowledge him. "You have spoken with the wanted man, Vash the Stampede." The blind man made his mouth fall open. "Then I am truly blessed. To stare death in the face, so to speak, and live." He made a crossing motion across him as he had seen priests do long ago. "Thank you kindly for the warning." The men moved off and the vehicles started and slowly made their way south. He looked up and smiled. "I will be damned if I can't lie better than the devil himself." He dropped the shovel and stepped out of the ditch. The door to his hut opened and the people exited. "You lied to them," the woman with the gun said in disbelief. "Of course. I can't allow my first visitors in some time be taken off by common bounty hunters." He sat in the shade of a near by tree. "Though if Vash the Stampede would let you be taken, then I will eat a pile of dirt." He smiled and tightened the blindfold that kept out the said dirt out of his eyes. "Sir," the man said. The blind man looked up at the sound of his voice. It was almost child like in a way, but hard as cold steel in another. "What may I ask is your name?" "The name is Dav." He bowed his head to the ladies and to Vash. "And may I ask what your companions' names are?" "I am Millie and she is Meryle." The softer voiced woman said. "A swam among the bulls," Dav said absently. "What," Millie said. "I hear better than most, but I barely heard your approach. The other two are as loud as bulls. Only a graceful person moves as lightly as a swan." He smiled. "Well, enough of this sobriety. I am not such a bad host as not to offer what food I have as well as a place to stay." "Well, I guess we could stay here," Meryle said with some doubt. "I promise I will not harm you," Dav said softly. "I am just a blind farmer." "We will stay, Meryle," Vash said. "So how does a blind man find his way out to the middle of a large desert like this," Millie asked. Dav sighed. He had eaten and now the questions would begin. He slowly removed the blindfold to reveal his scarred eyes. "Well, around five years ago, I was a hired body guard of sorts. I was told to murder a woman. But as I looked into her eyes, about to end her life, the killer instinct died in me," Dav said softly feeling the heat of the fire. "My employer did not enjoy my new found conscience, so he made it to where I would meet the end of my days at the hands of a bomb. Instead of death, I lost my eyes." He carefully retied the blindfold. "I found this place about a year ago. I think it has thrived though I can not see it." He smiled. "It smells and feels right though." He leaned back against the tree. "It looks even better. An oasis in the desolate wasteland," Millie said. He bowed his head. "You do me too much honor," Dav said. He smiled proudly. He turned his head sharply to the south. "Go inside quickly." He stood. "Why," Vash said standing. "The hunters are coming back," Dav said. He reached behind him and pulled a sword from behind the tree. He unsheathed it and felt along the blade. It was slightly curved with a sharp two sides. He had forged this blade long ago, but it was his. He stepped over the heat of the fire and walked into the darkness. "Leave the fire and hide. I will deal with this desert scum. Do not come into the light until the deed is done." Vash stood in a flurry of his coat and he lifted the women up. He moved to the house and Dav heard the door close. He placed the sword at his side and waited away from the light of the fire. "WHERE ARE YOU FARMER?" The harsh voiced man shouted to the night. Dav laughed into the night air. "I am every where you cowards," he said loud enough to echo in the vast darkness. "You are all ready to fight a blind man are you not? What happens when the blind man fights back?" He moved closer to the men. They stood shuffling their feet obviously looking for him. He lowered himself and raised the sword. "Come into the dark. Enter my world of eternal night." The men stepped back. He tossed the blade up and caught it by the blade. He pulled back his arm and waited for them to make a noise he could home in on. One of the men coughed in the darkness. He hefted his blade forward and was rewarded by a gurgling noise and the tell-tell body drop. He reached behind him drew out his work knife. Three men stood around their fallen comrade. He moved closer in the darkness twirling the blade around on his fingers. It looked dangerous but it was just show. "Who are you farmer," harsh voice shouted again. A tone in his voice made him sound scared. "I am the Slayer of Hirojee," the blind man said. "Fear me like you fear the creatures that lurk in the dark." He stood up and he heard a gasp. The sound of guns cocking and he tensed his muscles ready to move at the first shot. He hid the blade behind him. A shot rang out and Dav slid to the side and flung out his hand and the blade sailed straight and true to the man's throat. He moved back out of sight. "Do you fear me yet? You hover by the fire like moths to flame but I am out of blades. Come find me." As he finished speaking one of the men stepped forward towards his voice. The wind began to blow softly. Dav moved closer barely making sound or breathing. He stepped closer to the sound. The man walked what seemed confidently. Good, Dav thought, think I am defenseless. Dav moved in a circle and crawled closer to the fire. The heat told him where he was. He slowly reached out his hand to find the dead body. His hand hit the warm damp that was blood and he traced it to the body. He heard the man in front of him step forward to the darkness. "Where did you go farmer," harsh voice said. The voice came from a small distance. He must be the one who went out after me, Dav thought. His hand hit the metal blade of his sword. He slowly drew it out and stood. The man in front of him shifted his feet kicking a rock near him. That sound was all Dav needed. He ran the man through and moved back as a shrill sound escaped his mouth. The heat of the fire faded as he backed away. He heard a shout. "Why are you killing us," harsh voice asked. "I only wanted to talk with you." Dav laughed. Harsh voice shifted his feet kicking at the ground. "Just leave and never return," Dav said simply. A shot rang out and Dav felt it hit him in the leg. He fell to his knees. He bit his lip to keep from crying out. He lifted his sword arm and threw with all of his strength. Harsh voice fell as Dav felt the world melt away from his ears.  
  
Dav caught a hand as it went to his leg. He heard a gasp of surprise as he sat up. He shook his head. "Who are you," he asked simply. He heard a small laugh and he sniffed the air. It was a woman. "Don't you recognize me blind man," Millie asked. He shook his head. "I can't see swan lady," he said. "So how am I going to recognize you?" She laughed again. "This business with the swan," she said, "what is that about?" He smiled. "Just something I remember from my past." He strained his ears. He heard a soft tinkle of water nearby. "So how long have I been out?" "Just a day. You heal very fast." He heard a noise and he reached for his knife at his back. It was not there. His hand fell to the pallet he was laying on. A cold breeze blew over him as the door opened. "Oh, he is up," a female voice said. He shook his head. He was not sure if he liked this woman. He smiled any way. "Thank you for your concern Miss Meryle," he said quietly. He stood slowly and fumbled around until he came to his chest. He reached in and pulled out a stack of clothing. He slowly pulled it over his head. Finally after he pulled on his pants, he reached back in and pulled out a pair of well worn boots. He sighed and shook his head slowly. He sat down on the chest. "Are you going somewhere," Meryle asked. He nodded. "I have spent to long here. I must continue my journey. Perhaps it is just as well." He smiled. "This farmer's life was slowly killing me." He pulled the boots on his feet and stamped down his feet to be sure of their fit. He stood and walked with his hand on the wall to the door. He stepped into the sunlight and realized he did not have his blindfold on as wind hit his bare eyes. He turned. "Do either of you have my blindfold," he asked and Millie walked over to him. She put her arms around him and slowly tied the blindfold around him tightly. He smiled and nodded. "Who has my weapons," he asked. "Vash has them." Meryle snorted and pushed past him. He walked out slowly sniffing the air and feeling the wind. He turned as footsteps approached him. "You are an odd man," Vash said slowly. Dav turned his head as he heard a clash of metal. "Your knife and sword." He held out his hand and they were placed in his hands. He looked up and placed his knife in the sheath on his back under his shirt. The sword went next to it in a bigger sheath. He smiled. "I think we will meet again, Vash the Stampede. Then we will do battle. Not to the death mind you but enough of a fight to be interesting." He held out his hand and it was taken. "That is a promise I hope you can keep." Light footsteps behind him told him Millie was coming. He turned and flourished a bow. He smiled. "I hope to see you again as well." He straightened and began to walk in a direction. "Where are you going," Millie called after him. He stopped. "Where ever the wind takes me." He started on his way again. 


End file.
